


The Puzzle Gift

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fontcest, Love Confession, M/M, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, mild swearing, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: Papyrus decides its finally time to confess his feelings to his older brother, Sans.





	1. Part 1

This was stupid.

 

Papyrus sat in his room at his small desk slumped back in the wooden chair staring down at a rectangular box for the past ten minutes and already he was getting frustrated at the blank slate staring back at him. _“Why did I even buy this? It's a waste of time..”_ he thought to himself while letting out a sigh, feeling half tempted to just chuck it in the garbage can beside him. However as he glanced upward to see the billboard he had tacked up before him, spotting the many pictures he'd taken of his friends and family over the years did his eyes land on one in particular of a nice little selfie he took of him and his brother which sent a surge of newfound determination through his bones; sitting up straighter in his chair.

 

No. He couldn't give up, not now. Not when he'd already spent the money to get this gift so he could finally yet indirectly confess his feelings to the one most cherished monster in the whole Underground. Sans, _his_ Sans. The light of his life that gave him a reason to get out of bed every morning and hopefully make each day a little more bearable to live through. Plus Muffet had suggested the so called gift, which was in fact a blank jigsaw puzzle that one could write down their confessions and or feelings on, as a way to get off his mopey ass and finally tell his brother how he felt rather then constantly drowning in honey and drunkenly bemoan to himself. 

 

It was a perfect idea. Sans absolutely adored puzzles of any kind, and he didn't have to actually say it out loud without getting tongue tied in the process, much like he usually did when he felt the urges to say something but yet chickened out at the last possible second. Now only question was..what to write? Since he had to use a permanent marker for the puzzle and not wanting to ruin it he quickly took out a piece of paper from the drawer to jot down on some things he could or might want it to say. 

 

“I love you..? No, no too simple. I already say that enough to him..hmm..how about..I want to be more then brothers..? Ugh no needs to be more classy then that...uhm..I want to bang you so hard? Grrr no! Fucking hell this is difficult!” Papyrus growled as he furiously scribbled out the suggestions he wrote down until it was a black mess on the paper, leaning back into his chair once more as he took out a cigarette in order to calm himself down least he gaster blastered his desk into a pile of ash; quickly lighting it and taking a deep inhale before puffing the smoke out slowly watching it tendril up towards the ceiling of his room. How could anyone write mushy stuff down was beyond him and clearly he hadn't had the first clue of how to be romantic.

 

Well sort of, he had an idea on how but he never had to put it into actions before so whatever he thought up of it would pretty much stay there locked in his skull. The orange hoodie wearing skeleton often wondered if once things progressed if he'd really have the courage to do all those things other then of course wanting to experiment in every sexual position he could with his brother, to which he felt sure he could do all of those things just..the hard part was getting to confess and hope that Sans wouldn't reject him..or be disgusted by him..or kick him out and completely ignore him leaving him in a pool of self crushing loneliness for the rest of his life and-.

 

Anxiety tugged at his soul as his skull prattled off every possible bad thing that could happen and he felt compelled to quickly get out of his seat beginning to pace back and forth to help get his train of thought back, trying to think positive about the situation. No he was being silly, Sans would never leave him. He loved him, maybe not in the way that Papyrus loved him, but still he cared about him. With that thought in mind and picturing the sweet adorable smile made him able to relax to which it did help ease the pressure on his soul, taking another puff of his cancer stick despite not having any lungs. 

 

“Shit..how am I going to do this? I can't do it by myself otherwise I'll mess it up for sure” he muttered to himself while trying to come up with a solution before suddenly a bulb went off in his mind. Of course that was it! How could he be so stupid? He couldn't do it alone but he could have someone else help write the message for him! It was utterly perfect except..who would he know that would be able to accomplish that but had been around the brothers for a long time enough to really understand them both? Because after all if they were writing the message for him to Sans it had to be just right..

 

 _“Hmm..ok who would I know that could pull it off? Muffet..? Nah I already bother her too much, plus this puzzle gift was her idea..NTT? Eh..too dramatic...Alphys? No she'd probably just smash the thing to bits..Ughhh I need someone who has a soft touch..is romantic at heart..maybe even a little cheesy? I could deal with that being written in..”_ he thought long and hard to himself until he practically had to slap himself in the face upon realizing the answer was right there all along. Undyne! Of course! Sure she was shy but she would probably be the best candidate out of everyone they knew. She'd surely know a thing or two on what to write what with dating Alphys and being into god knows what in that bizarre anime crap she watched all the time. Dabbing out his cigarette did excitement rush through him, quickly gathering up the box and marker before teleporting to the scientist's place in order to put his plan into motion.

 

Since that moment a few days had passed since Papyrus had spoken to the fish woman, and after spending a good while she managed to write something down, however he decided he didn't want to know what it said since he trusted her well enough that it was better then whatever he could have come up with. Now the only other second most difficult part he had was giving it to Sans but..he hadn't quite found a good opportunity to present the gift yet, so for the most part he'd left it in his room all ready to go until he felt it was time to give it to him. Or..at least that's what he thought until one afternoon, as he came home from spending most of his time sleeping at his sentry post, blinking in surprise and a little disappointment when his brother didn't come bounding towards him to give him a hug like he always did.

 

“..Sans? Hey bro, you home?”.

 

That was strange, the lights were on so clearly he had to be there and as he walked further into the house and entered into the living room did he freeze in his tracks. There was his brother sitting near the coffee table..with the puzzle gift opened and scattered upon the surface as he was attempting to put it together. Looking up from his concentration did Sans's blue eyes sparkle upon realizing his brother was home and he gave him a wave in greeting.

 

“Oh! Hey Papy! Sorry I didn't hear you come in, how did it go at your post today?”.

 

“Uhhh..f-fine..I guess? S-Say bro..where did you get that?”.

 

“This? Oh right! Well since you weren't going to clean your room like I told you a billion times I, the magnificence Sans, decided to clean it for you. And then I saw this on your desk addressed to me so I couldn't help it I just had to open it. And I love it! You really know just what I like, Papy mewheheh. And to think it's even got a message on it! Ooo I can hardly wait to read what it says fully” the older skeleton sibling replied with that beaming smile of his that normally would have melted Papyrus's soul however all the taller sibling could feel now was his sins crawling upon his back as he stared at the half constructed jigsaw, an invisible lump forming in his throat.

 

Well..shit.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap Papyrus finally decides to confess his feelings to his older brother, Sans. How will it end? Read to find out~

No..

 

No..no..no..

 

No, no, no, no! Shit this wasn't supposed to be happening! It was too soon, much too soon! He wasn't even ready or mentally prepared for this as Papyrus stood frozen on the spot practically sweating bullets, watching his sibling return his attention back towards the puzzle. He knew he had to stop him from finishing it otherwise there was no telling what would happen once it was put back together, which was ironic considering that he had been wanting to give to Sans in the first place just..well not like this. Ideas upon ideas were running through his skull a mile a minute, yet the more each jigsaw piece was put together the more anxious emotions started to well up inside of him. Fuck..maybe he should have read what Undyne had wrote down before hand..

 

Trying to remain calm on the outside despite him internally screaming did he eventually manage to move his legs which felt like dead weight towards the couch, craning his neck slightly to see if maybe he could make out what it said however due to the mix and match way it was put together it would certainly be a bit until it could come to light. “Good that gives me some time hopefully to distract him..but what to do..?” the hoodie wearing monster thought to himself while silently plopping on the couch like he normally did the moment he got home, the click of lighter sounding off upon lighting a cigarette to try and hopefully take the edge of his nerves. He had to after all play his cards right.

 

He turned his gaze towards the clock though he frowned when he saw it was still too early to suggest watching tv. They only had three channels but the only show Sans ever watched was when NTT was on, and that was much later in the evening so that was a no to suggest right now. It would seem he'd have to resort to other means once his eyes shifted to Sans's back, taking another quick inhale of his smoke while allowing one of his hands to reach out, quickly scooping up older sibling from under his arms and pulling him into a hug.

 

“P-Papyrus? What are you doing?”.

 

The sound of annoyance at having been disturbed from the task at hand was soon washed away as Papyrus hugged him closer against his chest, the faint smell of honey mixed with even stronger scent of the cigarette hitting his nose while his sibling merely chuckled like this sort of thing happened all the time. Well it did but generally it was the hyperactive skeleton who often liked to initiate contact, wanting to make friends with nearly everybody he came across.

 

“Nyeheheh what's it look like, bro? You do after all give the best hugs”.

 

Having lived with him for so long it was quite easy to play on Sans's strings by boosting his confidence, the shorter monster squirming a bit in his arms so that he could properly face him but the starry eyed smile that graced his vision indicated enough that it was working; finding it just one of the many things that was so utterly adorable about him. “Well that is true, I being the awesome Sans that I am” he replied boastfully as he returned the affectionate hug even though his small arms could only go so far around his sibling's neck and nuzzled against him with a giggle.

 

Trying hard not to let his mind stray into naughty territory did Papyrus allow himself to relax into the embrace, enjoying the moment and for that brief period at least he could make the other forget about that damn puzzle that was still laid out on the table surface staring back at them. Problem was it was only temporary and soon his older brother started to try to wrestle his way out of the others grasp, “Alright, alright enough hugs for now. Come on Papyrus, let me finish your gift”.

 

“N-No!”.

 

“Huh? Why not?”

 

“N-No because..because uhhh..” Papyrus stuttered while trying to think of an excuse, anything to get the other from moving out of his hold, “B..Because you need a bath! Yeah, that's it. You really sure do stink up a storm with all that training Alphys must have put you through today”. Hearing that of course made those baby blues go wide in horror yet he huffed childishly at the remark while his arms folded across his chest, slightly upset but also not sure if he should believe his brother or not, “What?! I don't stink, that's absurd!”.

 

“I don't know, bro. You reek pretty strong, I'm almost not sure if a skunk walked in here or not, nyeheh”.

 

This only made him frown deeper however now he was beginning to second guess himself and started to sniff at his clothes, not really smelling anything but then again why would his own brother lie to him about anything like this? Hygiene was important after all and one of the things Sans took rather seriously. Even though the other didn't really listen to him on this for himself but still it was good to be clean and not smell bad in front of people. “Oh..alright. I'll get a ba-aaaugh!” he was about to reply with his shoulders sagging in defeat however before he could even finish what little of his sentence he was about to say did Papyrus suddenly jump up onto his feet once getting the answer he needed, carrying his brother like a sack of potatoes while they headed towards the stairs, “P-Papyrus?! Put me down! I can walk to the bathroom just fine! Will you listen to me? I'm not a baby anymore, Paps!”.

 

Course his pleas were on deaf ears and after about half an hour of enduring being bathed despite Sans insisting he could wash himself, he was placed into fresh clothes and allowed to be put back onto his feet again.

 

“There we go, that wasn't so bad was it?”.

 

“Well no..I'm glad you could help at least with the spots I normally have trouble reaching” Sans replied back with his perpetual grin showing gratitude even though it was a little strange that his sibling hadn't done something like that since they were kids. Kind of embarrassing but..also rather nostalgic in a nice sort of way. That even though they were fully grown and not kids anymore that there were some things that hadn't quite changed between them, which he was rather happy about because he didn't want their relationship to become strained like some others he'd seen before. Just as he was about to turn on his heel and head out of the bathroom to hopefully return back to the puzzle downstairs did Papyrus suddenly grab hold of his shoulder, having a feeling on where he was going and was once again trying to prolong it from being solved.

 

“W-Wait, bro!”.

 

“Hm? What is it, Papy?”.

 

The way those starry eyed pupils shimmered up at him with such innocent curiosity coupled with the way he said his name did the lanky skeleton find himself mesmerized momentarily by the sight, feeling his soul flutter in his chest that it took most of his control not to let it glow through the fabric of his clothes. Dear god why oh why in the name of heavens was he just so adorable?! It should be illegal to be this cute..and yet if everything were to go according to what he always dreamed of then his big brother would belong to him. Would be his forever and he'd never let him go. He'd smother him with kisses every waking moment until his mouth was numb, do everything in his power and more to make him happy. Sure they were happy now but..it wasn't quite the same, least for him anyway on account of having to keep his feelings locked under key for so long.

 

“..Papyrus? You feeling ok?”.

 

Shit. He'd been so lost in staring at Sans he'd completely baked on the reason why he'd stopped him from leaving the bathroom in the first place, feeling his cheek bones burn which was surely glowing orange at this point like a damn kettle. “H-Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah..yeah I'm fine” Papyrus awkwardly cleared his throat and hopefully to dissuade any possibility for concern did he gently remove his hand off of Sans's shoulder only to gently pat the round globe that was his skull, “Er..what I was going to say was..w-why don't we make some tacos for supper? You always said you wanted to show me how they're made right?”.

 

Course this was technically something that didn't need to be done since he already had a vivid idea how they were made but if it helped distract his brother long enough so he could figure out a way to get that unfinished puzzle out of the way then so be it. Maybe he could teleport it somewhere or something later but for now his attention was mostly focused on the shorter monster who's eyes lit up like they were lights on christmas day, “Wowie! Really, Paps?! You? Want to try cooking with me?”. Seeing such excitement only made Papyrus smile as he nodded his head to confirm that indeed he was agreeing to something so out of the norm and wasn't backing out of it like he usually did; letting out a noise in surprise as his hand was grabbed quickly and being lead out of the bathroom to head back downstairs towards the kitchen with his brother prattling on about certain taco recipes and the like.

 

The pair spent a little over an hour preparing said meal, though it wouldn't have taken so long had the younger sibling not intentionally tried being a dork and making a mess of things which caused them to have a bit of a playful food fight in the end result. Even though the area was like a disaster area with bits of food smeared along the counter and walls they both had to admit it was fun even if they had to clean up; not to mention Sans would have to get washed up for a second time that day. Papyrus however still didn't have much of an opening window to remove the gift that was still laying on the living room table and even after they ate and cleaned up the kitchen did his skull begin to once more become wracked with anxiety once he noticed Sans heading back towards the living room.

 

“Hey bro? Why don't you go get cleaned up first? I don't mind, I'm used to being the messy one around here, nyeheh”.

 

“That's alright Papyrus, you go on ahead. Besides I want to finish that puzzl-nngh!”.

 

The smaller skeleton's words stopped mid sentence as he suddenly felt himself being hoisted up into the air from under his arms however mixture of snorts followed by laughter began erupting from him upon feeling his sibling's distal phalanges start to tickle him all over his body in areas only Papyrus knew best; trying to wiggle himself free from his hold but the onslaught only continued.

 

“Ahhaha! P-Papyrus! Haahaha! S-Stop that t-t-!”.

 

“Nyeheheh! Boy you're pretty ticklish since the last time I did this”.

 

“Y-Yes it t-tickles you-! Haha! Ahh s-stop I can't-! I give, I give!”.

 

“You sure?”.

 

Being slightly out of breath from laughing so much was Sans only able to vigorously nod his head in agreement, thankful that his brother began stopping his tickle torture on his petite form, feeling his feet once again touching the floor as he was set back down out of the others embrace. It took him a moment to regain some of his composer and able to breathe normally despite not having the use for actual lungs, turning his flushed gaze up towards the taller skeleton. Normally he'd be pretty happy that they were getting to spend so much time together, and he was don't get him wrong, but even he wasn't gullible enough to pretend that all of this happening at once wasn't just a bit strange. This wasn't like his brother and he had a fairly good assumption as to what he was doing as evident by the look that he was giving him now.

 

“Papyrus..? Are you trying to distract me?”.

 

“W-What? Pfft of course not, what gave you that idea?”.

 

“Then..you wouldn't mind if I finished your gift, right?”.

 

“Err..”. Fuck what was he supposed to say to that? Truthfully he didn't want to but on the other hand if he acted like nothing was wrong then Sans would solve it and who knows how he'd react to it. Plus side he'd recuperate his feelings but the down side..he dreaded the possibilities there. Receiving not much of an answer did Sans start to turn on his heel and Papyrus would have quickly reached out to stop him however his body suddenly froze as a light began surrounding his body; his soul turning blue for his sibling was using his magic to keep him still. “Alright that's enough. I'm done playing around Papyrus” Sans replied with an exasperated sigh and with a flick of his wrist began levitating the other up off the floor as he headed towards the couch with the other floating in tow, plunking him downward onto the sofa, “Now you stay there until I finish this”.

 

“W-W-Wait! Sans no! Y-Y-You don't want to solve it!” the lanky monster pleaded while trying to figure out a way to get control of his own body but it was all for naught as the other skeleton clearly had the upper hand here, watching him as he sat down on the floor in front of the neglected puzzle. “Honestly..you're acting so strange. It's just a gift, I'm sure I'll love it. You're always so thoughtful with what you give me” the older sibling spoke with a shake of his head clearly not understanding the great importance of what the puzzle had in store for him and began slowly resuming back to where he had left off; putting in another piece together.

 

“Well..that's true..but this one is pretty bad, bro. You'll hate it I'm sure!”.

 

“I think you're wrong, it'll be great just like the others. You're worrying over nothing”.

 

“B-But! It..uh..it has puns! Loads of puns, you hate my jokes”.

 

Sans rolled his eyes at this. “I don't hate them Papy, I mean sure sometimes you can go overboard with them..and they're corny as anything but I don't dislike them that bad”. Besides he could tell that wasn't the case with this as words started to form and generally if they were puns it would have been relating to something that was happening at the time. His brother wouldn't just write up pointless jokes for giggles. As each single piece was put into its proper place, the more Papyrus tried desperately to come up with ways to make his sibling not wish to peruse the challenge of finding out the message, but no matter what it seemed it only made Sans more determined then ever until eventually the hoodie wearing monster was left to just sit there on his rump letting out a few nervous sounds from the back of his throat; closing his eyes tightly unable to watch any further. Seconds turned into agonizing minutes as the pair remained silent save for the faint clicks of the jigsaw being formed, one of them entirely focused on the task while the other was practically wishing he was turning into dust right then and there.

 

Finally after what felt like forever, when really only about twenty or so minutes passed did Papyrus feel the hold on his body fade once hearing a gasp come from his brother's mouth; his hands quickly covering over his face in unknowing fear and anticipation however he didn't have to wait very long as Sans began to read the message out loud once it was in full view.

 

“Sans”

 

Here we go..

 

“When all seems hopeless and my life runs amok”.

 

Yep this is happening..

 

“All I have to do is think of you and I get unstuck”.

 

Oh god he's really reading it..

 

“In the throws of chaos, my darling you make my soul sing”

 

My darling..? Jeez way to cheese it up Undyne.

 

“You're my peace, my happiness, my everything...I love you, from..Papyrus”.

 

God if the younger sibling wasn't already blushing boy was his entire face glowing brightly at this point, pulling the cords of his hoodie strings so it closed the opening of his hood around his head and face to try and cover up almost most of his features, the brief period of silence that hung in the air only making his soul flutter anxiously wondering what was going through Sans mind. Did he..like it? Or did he hate it? He must hate it, there was no way he could like something so-.

 

“Papy..? D..Do you really mean that?”.

 

Hearing his soft inquisitive tone made Papyrus flinch in surprise, his jaw tightening unsure of what to really say other then just merely nod his head, still unsure of how to read his brother though he was currently too much of a coward to peek, “And..you wrote this?”.

 

“..W..Well..not exactly..I..I had some help from..U-Undyne”.

 

This was weird. Too weird. Why wasn't Sans barely reacting? He should be either be ecstatic or showing displeasure by now but maybe then again he was just trying to process everything? That could be it. Jesus the wait was killing him! Again some brief silence passed until eventually he could hear some shuffled movement as the shorter monster got up to his feet and climbed up on the couch beside his still quietly stewing brother; a faint teasing chuckle finally arose, “Oh really now..? Well then I guess maybe I should be the one to give Undyne a kiss for doing all the hard work”. If that wasn't enough to get Papyrus's gears going he was certainly alert now, quickly pulling back his hoodie to reveal his flushed face which shown a mixture of surprise and even a bit of confusion to the others words. Wait what? Had he heard that correctly?.

 

“W-What? Give her a kiss? For what? It was my idea to-mmph!?” he began to protest out loud not liking the idea at all that the scientist would get something he felt he so righteously deserved after spending years pining for his sibling however before he could continue spouting his mouth off were his words silenced, time feeling like it had gone in slow motion as Sans rather quickly had placed his hands on either side of his skull; pulling him downward that their mouths clacked together in a kiss. Of course it only lasted for a brief moment before the smaller monster pulled back grinning from ear to ear while Papyrus merely gazed at him in a dumb blissful state, his soul glowing strongly now but he didn't care. In fact it only made his mood sore when he saw for himself the blue light radiating in his older brother's chest, seeing his gaze turning somewhat shy but certainly not disapproving like the smoker had feared.

 

“See I told you your gift would be great, mewhehe. And I love you too, Papy..in fact I'm actually rather relieved..I kind of thought maybe I was the weird one”.

 

“Y..You mean you..? For how long?”.

 

“Oh..about a while” Sans replied with a slight shrug for even he wasn't sure how or when it started either however his smile grew wider upon letting out a giggle when he felt the lanky skeleton press his face against his chest, nuzzling him affectionately he was just so utterly relieved and overjoyed. No more was he to be plagued by constant guilt and anxiety over what his brother thought about him. For the first time he now felt truly at peace and it was even better to know that Sans was returning his love just like he'd always fantasized about. They stayed on the sofa contently embracing one another while exchanging sweet tender kisses until eventually Sans decided to remove himself up off the couch, winking as he turned his attention towards the other who's cheeks flushed darkly at his words.

 

“Now then..I believe someone said its time to get cleaned up..care to join me in the bath this time, Papy?”.

 

He didn't need much of a verbal answer at such a question, a surprised squeal coming forth as Papyrus quickly scooped him up into his arms and made a beeline dash up off the couch to the bathroom, probably moving the fastest he'd ever moved before until now.

\---

END


End file.
